


The Setting of the Sun

by PapillonClair



Category: mysticmessenger - Fandom
Genre: F/M, MysticMessenger, Poetry, the moment V died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 11:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15629862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapillonClair/pseuds/PapillonClair
Summary: I still wish I could have cried while doing the afer end. Being able to cry over something like this is always better that just too have a big glumb in your stomach and not being able to let it out.I'm still sad about V and I fear it wilm stay that way.So I randomly wrote this on an envelope just bevore going to church because bits of this rushed trough my brain and once I started to write this came out.My writing goes the best when I am sad... Why T_T





	The Setting of the Sun

She made herself believe she hated him  
She made herself belive he was wrong  
She made herself believe she did not need him  
Though deep down she knew she was wrong

She made herself believe that everyone was happy  
She made herself believe they were fine.  
But can this be true happiness?  
That you have to force it into their minds?  
Will it be less torture?  
Or just a different kind?  
She thought it was right  
She was wrong again.

Though her pets loyality to her was strong nontheless  
It did not belong ho him  
His pain and conflict  
It was still there  
Not vanished  
Just changed  
It tore him apart  
And drove him insane  
He thought there'd only one to blame  
He was your watchdog  
And he wanted to stay  
But for that someone else was in the way

He took out the gun  
Furry and madness behind the tearfilled eyes  
She did not think he'd do it  
She did not believe he could  
She was wrong once more

He pulled the trigger  
And fired the shot

The sun left the sky  
Set for eternal night  
And bathed in an ocean of dark red  
In front of her shocked eyes  
She could not believe  
Nor could she run  
She was the reason for the setting of her sun

At that moment she realized  
Nor could she longer hide:  
He was still her sun  
The pain exploded  
The tears fell down  
A cry of agony left her lips  
She did not feel the pain of her nails  
Tearing down her soft skin  
Paralized by the void darkness that enraped her once again   
After the setting of her sun

There was a loud crash  
People rushing in  
She did not care  
Nor did she react  
Crushed beside the liveless body  
Left of all light  
After all these years of lies for once she knew;

I have always loved you

But now it was too late  
He was already gone  
Because of her  
Her plans  
And her heartlessness  
What did she do?  
The world became gray  
And everything went blank

**Author's Note:**

> I still wish I could have cried while doing the afer end. Being able to cry over something like this is always better that just too have a big glumb in your stomach and not being able to let it out.  
> I'm still sad about V and I fear it wilm stay that way.  
> So I randomly wrote this on an envelope just bevore going to church because bits of this rushed trough my brain and once I started to write this came out.  
> My writing goes the best when I am sad... Why T_T


End file.
